


Sammys Lernstunde und eine Überraschung

by SPNfan121



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam Winchester, Deutsch | German, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNfan121/pseuds/SPNfan121
Summary: Sam und Dean sind seit ein paar Wochen zusammen und glücklich, aber Sam hat Angst Dean nicht das geben zu können, was dieser will. Dean beschließend daraufhin Sam etwas Nachhilfe zu geben.





	1. Lernstunde: Blowjob

**Author's Note:**

> Frohes neues Jahr und ich wünsche euch viel Spaß bei der Geschichte.

Sam stand am Fenster und sah auf den Schrottplatz, wo Dean an seinem Baby schraubte. Er konnte nichts anders tun, als seinen großen Bruder zu mustern. Scheiße, sah Dean heiß aus in seinen verschwitzen T-Shirt, dazu noch das Motoröl was darauf klebte. Unbewusst leckte sich Sam über seine Lippen und zog diesen Anblick in sich auf. 

Sam und Dean waren jetzt schon seit einigen Wochen zusammen und Sam hätte sich nie vorstellen können, dass es so schön sein würde. Es fühlte sich einfach richtig an, also warum sollte er sich schlecht fühlen? 

Er wandte sich vom Fenster weg und ging zur Tür, öffnete diese und ging hinaus. Er lief über den Schrottplatz und blieb hinter seinen Bruder stehen. Dann legte er seine Arme um Dean und hauchte ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken. 

„Hey“, flüsterte Sam in Deans Nacken. 

„Hey, Sammy. Was gibt’s?“, wollte Dean wissen und drehte sich in Sams Armen um, sodass er ihn ansehen konnte. 

„Können wir mal reden?“ Sam lag etwas auf dem Herzen und er musste einfach mit Dean darüber reden. 

„Klar, ich bin hier sowieso fertig“, antwortete Dean und griff nach einem alten Lappen und wischte sich daran die Hände ab, bevor er ihn wieder in die Werkzeugkaste warf. 

Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Haustür und traten hinein, gingen ins Wohnzimmer. 

Bobby war nicht da, da er einen Fall hatte, hatte aber den Jungs angeboten so lange zu bleiben wie sie wollten. 

„Also worüber wolltest du reden“, fing Dean das Gespräch an. Dean war schon gespannt über was sein Bruder reden wollte. 

Etwas nervös spielte Sam mit seinen Händen, als er den Blick senkte. Klar, er wollte das Gespräch, aber es war schon ein wenig peinlich. 

„Dean, wir sind jetzt schon seit ein paar Wochen zusammen und ich liebe dich, aber reich ich dir denn auch.“

Im ersten Moment verstand Dean überhaupt nicht, worauf Sam hinaus wollte, bis sich Dean mit der Hand gegen seine Stirn schlug. Es traf ihn wie einen Blitz. 

„Bitte, sag mir jetzt nicht, dass es damit zusammen hängt, weil ich gesagt hab das der Blowjob den du mir gegeben hast, okay war.“ 

Sam nickte und schaute Dean jetzt in die Augen. Sie waren glücklich, aber konnte Sam Dean auch im Bett das geben, was dieser wollte. 

Der Ältere ging einen Schritt auf Sam zu und umfasste dessen Schultern. 

„Du hast gesagt, es war okay, was bei dir heißt, dass es nicht gut war. Ich kenne dich doch.“

„Da liegst du dieses Mal falsch. Erstens, es war dein erster Blowjob, okay? Oder hattest du schon vor mir einen anderen Kerl einen geblasen?“

„Nein.“

„Siehst du. Zweitens, ich hatte schon weitaus schlechtere Blowjobs bekommen, als deinen.“ Dean hoffte, dass er Sam dadurch ein wenig aufmuntern konnte. Es tat ihm ein wenig weh, dass Sam das Gefühl hatte, das er nicht gut genug für ihn war. 

„Kannst du es mir dann bei bringen, wie ich dir einen guten Blowjob geben kann?“, fragte Sam hoffnungsvoll und schaute Dean mit seinen Welpenblick an. Da er wusste, dass das immer funktionierte. Auf jeden Fall bei Dean. 

„Das kann man nicht lernen, indem man es irgendwo nachlesen tust, wie in einen deiner Bücher, aber ich kann dir einige Grundlagen geben, was mir gefällt.“ 

Wenn Sam unbedingt Nachhilfe in Sachen Blowjob wollte, was war er für ein Bruder, der es ihm verbieten würde. 

„Okay, was muss ich tun.“

Dean trat einen Schritt zurück und hob seinen Zeigefinger. 

„Müssen, musst du gar nichts, okay? Wir machen nur das was uns beiden gefällt, einverstanden?“

„Einverstanden.“

Dean drehte sich um und ging die wenigen Schritte zum Sofa, setzte sich darauf und gab Sam zu verstehen, dass dieser zu ihm kommen sollte. 

Der Jüngere ging mit zögerlichen Schritten zu seinem Bruder und blieb vor diesem stehen. 

„Hier? Was ist wenn Bobby wieder eher zurückkommt?“

„Wird er nicht. Außerdem hätte er dann angerufen, wenn dies der Fall sein würde. Entspann dich“, sagte Dean und griff nach einem Kissen, das auf dem Sofa lag und legte es vor sich auf den Boden. 

Sam verstand und kniete sich auf das Kissen, dann sah er zu Dean hoch. 

Dean musste schlucken, als er seinen Bruder so vor sich knien sah. Er spürte, wie es langsam enger in seiner Jeans wurde. Perfekt, dann konnte ja die Lernstunde beginnen. 

„Also soll ich mir die Hose aufmachen oder willst du das machen?“, hackte Dean nach und legte seine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel ab, streichelte langsam über den Stoff der Jeans.

„Ich mache das“, antwortete Sam und drückte Deans Beine etwas auseinander, streichelte sanft über den rauen Stoff. 

Er näherte sich Deans Schritt und legte seine Hand in diesen, spürte wie Deans Schwanz immer härter wurde. 

Der Ältere seufzte leise, als er die Hand von seinem Bruder dort spürte. Er konnte es kaum erwarten Sams Hand, um seinen Schwanz zu spüren. 

Sam entfernte seine Hand und zog Deans Schuhe und Socken aus, bevor er den Knopf öffnete und den Reißverschluss herunter zog. 

Dean hob daraufhin seine Hüfte an, sodass Sam seine Hose mitsamt Boxershorts ausziehen konnte. 

Der Jüngere ließ Deans Klamotten achtlos neben sich liegen. Kurz schaute er zu Dean hoch, da er sich etwas unsicher war, was er jetzt machen sollte. 

„Soll ich dir sagen, was du machen solltest?“, fragte Dean, als hätte er Sams Gedanken gelesen und lächelte seinen Bruder liebevoll an. 

„Ja, bitte“, antwortete Sam und sah erwartungsvoll zu seinem großen Bruder herauf. Wie er es schon als Kind getan hatte, nur hatte sich die Situation etwas geändert. 

Dean wusste, wie sehr es Sam hasste, wenn man ihm sagte, was er zu tun hatte und jetzt das zu hören, war für Dean nur ein weiterer Beweis wie sehr Sam das hier wollte. 

„Okay, Sammy. Streichel erst mal meine Beine und fang dann mit einem Handjob an“, gab der Ältere die erste Anweisung. 

Zärtlich streichelte Sam Deans Beine, fühlte die starken Muskeln unter seinen Fingern, als er sich langsam Deans Schritt näherte. 

Dean gab daraufhin ein leises Seufzen von sich. Das fühlte sich wirklich gut an. Sams Finger fühlten sich immer gut auf seiner Haut an. 

Der Jüngere legte seine Hand um Deans Schwanz und pumpte ihn leicht. Deans Schwanz war hart und an der Eichel hatten sich schon einige Lusttropfen gebildet. Unbewusste leckte sich Sam über die Lippen, als er sich an den Geschmack erinnerte. Und er wusste, dass er das wieder wollte. 

„Sammy…so gut“, stöhnte Dean leise und schloss seine Augen, als er seine Hand in Sams Haare gleiten ließ. 

Sanft rieb Sam mit seinem Daumen über die feuchte Eichel und verrieb die Lusttropfen, was Dean ein weiteres Stöhnen entlockte. 

„Spiel ein bisschen mit meinen Hoden“, flehte Dean und eine Sekunde später spürte er auch schon Sams große Hand, die sich sanft um seinen Hoden legte, um diesen zu massieren. 

Dean hatte für einen Moment das Gefühl Sterne zu sehen. Das war einfach nur der Wahnsinn, was sein kleiner Bruder gerade mit ihm machte. 

„Gefällt dir das?“, wollte Sam neckend wissen, als er leicht Deans Hoden knetet. Er sah hoch zu seinem Bruder. Dieser hatte die Augen geschlossen und stöhnte und keuchte nur noch. Dean sah gerade richtig sexy aus. 

„Ja, bitte mach weiter“, spornte Dean Sam an. 

Der Jüngere wollte jetzt gerne einen Schritt weiter gehen. Nämlich Dean einen Blowjob geben und hoffentlich einen besseren als das letzte Mal. Er löste seine Hand von Dean und wartete auf Deans Anweisung. 

Etwas verwirrt öffnete Dean seine Augen und sah zu seinem Bruder herunter. 

„Hey, was ist denn?“

„Kannst du mir jetzt zeigen, wie ich dir einen Blowjob gebe?“

Auf Deans Lippen schlich sich ein Lächeln, als er mit seiner Hand durch Sams Haare wuschelte, bevor er sie wieder neben sich auf das Sofa legte. 

„Aber natürlich. Komm ein bisschen näher.“

Sam tat wie ihm geheißen und rutschte ein Stück näher, sodass er direkt vor Deans Schwanz saß. 

Dean umfasste sich selbst mit seiner Hand und bewegte sie ein paar Mal auf und ab, bevor er seine Bewegung stoppte, um seinen Schwanz an Sams Lippen zu führen. 

„Und jetzt, schließ deine Augen, Sammy. Fühl einfach nur meine Eichel, wie sie über deine Lippen gleitet, okay? Und öffne bitte nicht deinen Mund.“

„Ja.“

Sam schloss seine Augen und wartete geduldig. 

Dean leckte sich leicht über die Lippen, als er langsam seine Eichel an Sams Lippen führte und vorsichtig darüber glitt. 

Ein leises Stöhnen verließ Sams Lippen, als er Deans Eichel an seinen Lippen spürte, die Lusttropfen wahrnahm. 

„Fuck, Sammy. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie heiß du gerade aussiehst?“, fragte Dean und stöhnte etwas zwischen seinen Worten. 

Sam saß vor ihm. Mit geschlossenen Augen und seine Lippen waren schön feucht von seinen Lusttropfen. Dean wusste, wie er Sam jetzt gerade seinen Mund öffnen möchte, um die Lusttropfen aufzunehmen. Aber er wollte es langsam angehen, wollte es Sam richtig zeigen und es sollte auf keinen Fall in einer wilden Nummer enden. 

Sams Jeans wurde bei Deans Worten ein bisschen enger und er spürte, wie er hart wurde. Ja, es machte ihn an unter Deans Willen zu sein und das zu tun was dieser von ihm verlangte. 

„Gefällt dir das, Sammy? Meinen Schwanz an deinen Mund zu spüren, meine Lusttropfen, die deine Lippen feucht werden lassen, hm?“

Sam stöhnte leise und Dean lachte leise. Denn er hatte schon mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet. 

„Jetzt öffne langsam deine Lippen und nahm meine Eichel in den Mund, saug leicht daran.“ Deans Stimme war tief, als er diese Worte aussprach.

Sam folgte der Anweisung seines großen Bruders und öffnete leicht seinen Mund und legte diesen um Deans Eichel. 

Der erste Kontakt von Sams Lippen an seiner sensiblen Stelle, schickte eine Welle der Erregung durch Deans Körper. Er versuchte seine Hüften stillzuhalten und nicht gleich in Sams Mund zu stoßen. Automatisch ließ Dean seine Hand in Sams Haare gleiten. Er liebte es einfach das zu tun. 

Leicht saugte Sam an Deans Eichel, was dem Älteren ein Stöhnen entlockte. Er legte seine Hände an Deans Hüfte und streichelte leicht über die warme Haut. Sam entließ Deans Schwanz aus seinem Mund und umspielte die Eichel mit seiner Zunge, nahm die Lusttropfen auf und stöhnte leise dabei. 

„Oh ja, Sammy. Genauso mach weiter“, stöhnte Dean und drückte seine Hüfte seinen Bruder leicht entgegen. Das fühlte sich einfach richtig gut an und Dean musste zugeben, dass Sam ein bisschen besser wurde. 

Sam nahm wieder Deans Schwanz in seinen Mund und saugte etwas stärker daran, ließ eine Hand von Deans Hüfte zu Deans Hoden wandern und rollte diese sanft in seiner Hand. Deans Hoden fühlten sich groß und voll in seiner Hand an. Er konnte es kaum erwarten wenn Dean endlich kam. 

„Scheiße, Sam. Ist das geil.“ 

Dean blickte zu Sam herunter und sah wie dieser seinen Schwanz lutschte, wie sich Sams Lippen um seinen Schwanz schlossen und dieser pornoartige Geräusche von sich gab. Wenn Sam so weiter machte, würde er gleich in Sams Mund kommen. 

Der Jüngere zog seinen Mund etwas zurück und umspielte die Eichel mit seiner Zunge, bevor er sie wieder in seinen Mund aufnahm. Leicht Deans Hoden drückte und dann war es auch um Dean geschehen. Er kam mit einem lauten Stöhnen in Sams Mund. Sam versuchte alles zu schlucken, was Dean zu geben hatte. 

Dean lehnte sich an die Rückenlehne vom Sofa und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell. 

Sam entließ Deans Schwanz aus seinem Mund und leckte sich über seine Lippen und sah dann zu seinem Bruder hoch. 

„Wow, das war der Wahnsinn gewesen.“ Dean keuchte ein wenig zwischen seinen Wörtern. Er war sich sicher mit ein bisschen mehr Übung würde Sam bald jeden Pornostar in den Schatten stellen. 

„Also war es gut?“, hackte Sam nach und erhob sich und ließ sich neben seinen Bruder auf das Sofa fallen. 

„Ja, auf jeden Fall besser als das letzte Mal.“ Dean wusste, dass Sam das als Kompliment sehen würde. 

Sam war froh, dass es diesmal anscheinend besser für Dean gewesen war.

„Danke, dass du mir Tipps gegeben hast“, antwortete Sam und lehnte sich an Dean. 

Dean ließ seinen Blick nach unten gleiten und sah die deutliche Beule in Sams Jeans. 

„Anscheinend hat dich das nicht kalt gelassen, hm? Soll ich dir vielleicht bei deinem Problem helfen?“, fragte Dean und grinste Sam frech an. 

Jetzt ließ auch Sam seinen Blick an sich herunter wandern und konnte die leichte Röte, die sich auf seinen Wangen ausbreitete nicht zurückhalten. 

„Ja.“ Warum muss ihn auch so schnell alles antörnen, was Dean betraf. 

„Komm wir gehen nach oben“, meinte Dean und stand auf, griff noch seinen Klamotten, bevor er sich wieder seinen Bruder zuwandte. 

Sam stand auf und zusammen gingen sie nach oben in ihr Zimmer. 

Als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel, ging Dean zum Bett und zog sich seine Boxershorts und Jeans wieder an, ebenso wie die Socken und seine Schuhe. 

Sam war etwas irriert. 

„Dean, was machst du da?“ 

Aber anstatt zu antworteten, erhob sich Dean wieder und griff nach seiner Jacke und seinen Schlüssel. 

„Setzt dich hin, Sam.“ 

Und es klang fast wie ein Befehl, aber Sam tat trotzdem wie ihm geheißen. 

„Ich werde jetzt einkaufen gehen. Wenn du es schaffst dich nicht anzufassen bis ich wieder da bin, dann bekommst du eine Überraschung von mir. Verstanden.“  
Sam nickte und Dean verließ das Zimmer wieder. Sam war jetzt allein in dem Zimmer mit seinen Gedanken.


	2. Sams Überraschung

Sam fragte sich die ganze Zeit, was für eine Überraschung sein Bruder in Gedanken hatte. Normalerweise war Sam sehr vorsichtig, was Deans Überraschungen anging, aber er konnte auch nicht verheimlichen, dass er sehr aufgeregt war. Was er allerdings auch nicht verheimlichen konnte, war sein harter Schwanz in seiner Jeans. Verdammt. Warum musste ihn Dean auch so sitzen lassen? 

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Dean sich beeilte ansonsten würde er bald für nichts mehr garantieren. Was Dean wohl machen würde, wenn er sich anfassen würde? Würde er ihn vielleicht ein Spanking geben? Oder würde er ihn vielleicht zur _Strafe_ nicht kommen lassen? 

Sam spürte, wie sein Schwanz bei seinen Gedanken leicht zuckte. Warum machte ihn das alles nur so verdammt scharf? Lag es alleine an Dean oder an der Tatsache, dass er es sich vielleicht sogar wünschte von Dean _bestraft_ zu werden? 

Scheiße. Er musste wirklich aufhören an solche Sachen zu denken. Damit quälte, er sich doch nur selbst während er wartete. 

Am liebsten würde er jetzt seine Hand zwischen seine Beine schieben und etwas von dem Druck ablassen, doch er wusste, dass Dean das sicherlich bemerken würde, deshalb ließ er es bleiben. 

Es kam Sam wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor, bis er hörte, wie der Impala auf das Gelände fuhr. Noch nie war Sam so froh den Impala zu hören, wie in diesem Moment. Es dauerte noch ein paar weitere Sekunden, bis sich die Zimmertür öffnete und Dean mit einer Tüte in der Hand das Zimmer betrat. 

„Und hast du auf mich gehört, als ich weg war?“, fragte Dean und ging auf das Bett zu, stellte die Tüte auf den kleinen Nachttisch, der neben dem Bett stand, ab und lächelte seinen Bruder an. 

„Es war nicht leicht, aber ich habe mich nicht angefasst.“

„Gut, dann hast du dir auch deine Überraschung verdient“, meinte Dean und beugte sich nach unten und küsste Sam kurz. 

„Leg dich hin.“ 

Sam zog sich seine Schuhe und Socken aus, legte sich ins Bett und beobachtete seinen Bruder. Was Dean wohl mitgebracht hatte? 

Dean entledigte sich seiner Jacke und seinen Schuhen und legte sich neben Sam, nachdem er den Schlüssel auch auf den Nachttischt abgelegt hatte. 

Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen und Sam rutschte näher an seinen Bruder heran, nahm den Geruch von Motoröl, Schweiß und Leder in sich auf. 

„Ich liebe es, wenn du so verschwitzt bist und das ganze Öl was auf deinen Klamotten ist“, sagte Sam und sah hoch zu Dean. 

„Ach ja?“ Deans Stimme klang neckend, als er zu Sam herunter sah. 

„Ja, aber ich mag es noch viel mehr, wenn du keine Klamotten anhast.“ 

„Wenn das so ist, dann sollten wir schleunigst dafür sorgen, dass das auch passiert, oder?“ 

Mit einer Bewegung drückte Dean Sam in die Kissen und zog ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Sofort schlang Sam seine Arme um Dean und zog ihn näher an sich heran, vertiefte den Kuss. 

Sam stöhnte leise in den Kuss hinein, was Dean ausnutzte und seine Zunge in Sams Mund gleiten ließ. 

Ihre Zungen umspielten sich leidenschaftlich und immer wieder stöhnte einer der beiden in den Kuss hinein. 

Sam drückte seine Hüfte seinen Bruder entgegen und versuchte ein wenig Reibung aufzubauen. 

Dean löste sich aus dem Kuss, kam Sam etwas entgegen und rieb seine Hüfte an der von Sam. Dieser konnte ein erregtes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Ja, genau das brauchte er jetzt. 

Langsam ließ Dean seine Hände über Sams Kleidung wandern, spürte die starken Muskeln und leckte sich leicht über seine Lippen. Er ließ seine Hände unter Sams T-Shirt wandern und fühlte die warme Haut, die er so sehr liebte. Eigentlich liebte Dean alles an seinen Bruder. 

Sam seufzte leise unter den Berührungen auf und schloss seine Augen. Genoss einfach die Berührungen die ihm gerade zuteilwurden.

„Dir gefällt das?“, erkundigte sich Dean neugierig und erntete nur ein weiteres Seufzen von seinem kleinen Bruder. 

Leicht zog der Ältere am Saum des T-Shirts und Sam verstand. Er richtete sich etwas auf und mit einer flicken Handbewegung zog Dean Sam das T-Shirt aus, ließ es achtlos auf den Boden fallen, bevor er Sam in die Kissen drückte und sich runter beugte und dessen Hals sanft küsste. 

Sam spürte den warmen Atem von Dean auf seiner Haut und keuchte leise, spürte wie, sich langsam eine Gänsehaut auf seinen Körper ausbreitete, was Dean grinsen ließ. 

Dean küsste sich Sams Hals herunter und über dessen Brust, liebkoste Sams Brustwarzen mit seinem Mund und seiner Zunge, bis sich diese verhärteten und sich ihm entgegenstreckten. Er küsste sich weiter herunter, bis er an Sams Hosenbund angekommen war. Er richtete sich etwas auf und wollte gerade Sams Hose aufmachen, als Sams Hände nach seinen Handgelenken griffen und ihn stoppen. 

Etwas irritiert sah Dean zu seinem kleinen Bruder hinauf. 

„Willst du das nicht?“, fragte Dean und Sam schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Doch, aber ich will dich auf nackt sehen“, antwortete Sam und Dean robbte etwas höher zu Sam, sodass dieser nach seinem T-Shirt greifen konnte und es ihn über den Kopf ziehen konnte. Es landete auf den Fußboden und ließ seine Hände über den starken Rücken von seinem Bruder wandern. Dean war richtig heiß. 

Für einen Moment sahen sie sich in die Augen, bevor sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss trafen, während ihre Hände über den Körper des anderen glitten. 

Dean fummelte an Sams Hose herum, als er versuchte den Knopf zu öffnen. Als er es nicht schaffte, löste er sich aus dem Kuss und sah nach unten. Beim zweiten Mal klappte es und auch der Reißverschluss war schnell heruntergezogen. 

Da der Ältere nicht mehr länger warten wollte, zog er Sams Jeans mitsamt dessen Boxershorts runter und warf sie auf den Boden. 

Automatisch spreizte Sam seine Beine, damit Dean Platz hatte sich dazwischen zu legen. Er hatte seine Hände auf seinen Oberschenkel gelegt und streichelte sich ein bisschen, keuchte, als er die Hände von Dean spürte, die ihn sanft streichelten. 

Dean konnte seinen Blick nicht von Sams Schwanz abwenden. Er lag auf Sams Bauch, war groß und hart und an der Spitze waren Lusttropfen zusehen, die sich auf Sams Bauch verteilten. Unbewusst leckte sich Dean über seine Lippen und würde Sams Schwanz am liebsten sofort in den Mund nehmen und ihn verwöhnen. Aber er wollte nichts überstürzen. 

Er legte seine Hand um Sams Schwanz und massierte ihn, so wie Sam es immer gefiel. Er ließ seinen Daumen über Sams Eichel gleiten und verteilte die Lusttropfen und genoss das Stöhnen von seinem kleinen Bruder. 

Sam legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte. Deans Hand fühlte sich immer gut an, das stand außer Frage. Er genoss es von seinem Bruder so verwöhnt zu werden und konnte auch nicht genug bekommen. Deans Hand war so stark von dem jahrelangen Training geworden und Sam wollte es auch nicht anders. 

„Dir gefällt das Sammy, hm? Wie ich es dir mit der Hand besorge, oder? Willst du mehr, vielleicht meinen Mund?“ Dean liebte es Sam versaute Sachen zu sagen, auch will er wusste, das es seinen kleinen Bruder genauso geil machte wie ihn selbst. 

„Ja, bitte, Dean. Ich will deinen Mund spüren“, stöhnte Sam und drückte seine Hüfte Deans Hand entgegen, um mehr Reibung aufzubauen. 

„Alles was du willst, Sammy.“ 

Dean entfernte seine Hand von Sams Schwanz und ersetzte diese gleich durch seinen Mund. 

„Fuck, Dean“, stöhnte Sam gleich darauf, als er Deans Mund an seiner Eichel spürte und krallte seine Hände ins Bettlaken um sich irgendwo festhalten zu können. 

Dean ließ seine Zunge über Sams Eichel gleiten, nahm dessen Lusttropfen auf und stöhnte leise dabei, bevor er Sams Schwanz in seinen Mund aufnahm und daran saugte. 

Sam stöhnte und keuchte und streckte seine Hüfte seinen großen Bruder entgegen. Er wollte mehr davon. Mehr von dieser feuchten und warmen Mundhöhle von Dean um seinen Schwanz. 

Automatisch ließ Sam seine Hand in Deans Haare gleiten und verlor fast den Verstand, als Dean auch noch mit seinen Hoden spielte. 

„Dean, warte…“, meinte Sam den er wollte so nicht kommen. Er wollte wissen, was Dean mitgebracht hatte. 

Dean entließ Sam aus seinem Mund und leckte sich über seine Lippen, bevor er mit einem frechen Grinsen zu ihm hoch sah. 

„Kommst du gleich? Du darfst gern in meinen Mund spritzen. Du weißt, dass ich schlucke“, meinte Dean und Sam wurde etwas Rot um seine Nase. Irgendwie kam er manchmal immer noch nicht so klar damit, wenn sein Bruder schmutzig redete. 

„Nein, ich will die Überraschung sehen, die du mir mitgebracht hast.“

Dean robbte sich etwas hoch, sodass er neben seinen Bruder lag und ihn in einen Kuss zog. Danach löste er sich wieder und stand auf, zog seine Hose und seine Boxershorts aus, auch die Socken und griff danach nach der Tüte und kletterte wieder auf das Bett zu seinem Bruder. 

„Aber natürlich. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir.“

Der Ältere griff in die Tüte und holte einen schwarzen Gummidildo. Sam machte große Augen. Damit hatte er jetzt nicht gerechnet.

„Ähm…ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll.“

„Willst du es ausprobieren?“, fragte Dean neugierig. Er hoffte, dass Sam zustimmte, da er selbst es gerne ausprobieren wollte. 

Als Dean das Spielzeug im Sexshop gesehen hatte, musste er es einfach mitnehmen, weil er schon Kopfkino bekommen hatte und es auch seine Fantasie war, mal sowas mit seinem Bruder zu machen. 

„Ja.“ Sam war neugierig geworden. Wie würde sich dieses Spielzeug in ihm anfühlen? 

„Auf deine Hände und Knie“, meinte Dean und Sam folgte der Anweisung und wartete gespannt was passierte. 

Dean öffnete die Schublade und holte noch eine kleine Tube Gleitgel heraus und legte diese neben sich auf das Bett. 

Danach positionierte er sich hinter Sam, knete sanft erstmal seine Pobacken, bevor er Sams Pobacken auseinander drückte, sodass er seinen Schließmuskel sehen konnte. Diesen pinken, festen Schließmuskel und Sam wartete nur darauf, dass Dean ihn mit seinem Finger fickte und ihn vorbereitete, bevor er den Dildo zum Einsatz brachte. 

„Dean, mach was, bitte“, flehte Sam und drückte seinen Hintern Dean entgegen. 

„Fuck, Sam. Weißt du, wie schön du bist? Du bist so eng und wartest nur darauf, dass dein Bruder dich mit dem Dildo fickt, oder? Ich wette, dass du dich noch nie so voll gefüllt hast, als in diesem Moment, wenn ich den Dildo in dir reinschiebe. Das verspreche ich dir.“ 

„Dann hör auf zu reden und mach endlich!“ Sam sah über seine Schulter zu seinem Bruder, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass er endlich anfangen sollte. 

„Okay, okay. Ich mach ja schon.“

Dean griff nach der Tube mit dem Gleitgel und öffnete diese, gab sich etwas auf seine Finger und legte die Tube wieder aufs Bett. Er verrieb das Gel zwischen seinen Fingern und wärmte es so auf, bevor er sanft und langsam mit seinem Finger über Sams Schließmuskel streichelte und das Gel darauf verteilte. 

Klar, machten sie das nicht zum ersten Mal, aber trotzdem wollte Dean Sam nicht wehtun und außerdem war Sam immer so verdammt eng. Jedes Mal, wenn sie miteinander schliefen. 

Sam spürte Deans Finger an seinem Schließmuskel und versuchte sich zu entspannen, damit Dean leichter in ihn eindringen konnte. 

„So ist es gut, Sam. Entspann dich“, meinte Dean und es funktionierte. Dean schob erstmal seine Fingerspitze in Sam hinein und gab ihm Zeit sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen. 

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sich Sam vollends entspannt hatte und Dean etwas weiter in Sam eindringen konnte. 

Langsam bewegte Dean seinen Finger in Sam. Rein. Raus. Rein. Raus. Das machte er ein paar Mal. 

„Dir gefällt das? Wenn ich meinen Finger in dir bewege? Willst du mehr?“ 

Dean kannte die Antwort schon. Da war er sich sicher. 

„Ja, bitte, Dean. Mehr. Ich brauche mehr.“ Sams Stimme kam stockend und auf seinen Körper bildeten sich feine Schweißperlen. Auch schickte es eine Welle der Erregung durch seinen Körper, wie Dean seinen Finger in ihm bewegte. 

Dean zog seinen Finger heraus, nur um mit zweien einzudringen. Das machte er sehr behutsam. 

Sam stöhnte ein wenig vor Schmerz, als er das Brennen spürte. Er versuchte sich auf seine Atmung zu konzentrieren und nicht so sehr auf dem Schmerz. 

Dean legte seine Hand auf Sams Rücken und streichelte ihn zärtlich, gab ihm die Zeit, die er brauchte. Als Sam ihm entgegenkam, bewegte er seine Finger zuerst langsam ihn Sam. 

Der Jüngere spürte, wie der Schmerz weniger wurde und er nur noch Lust spürte. Seine Lusttropfen verteilten sich auf dem Bettlagen, aber das war ihm in diesem Moment scheißegal. 

Dean dehnte seine Finger etwas, um Sam richtig vorzubereiten und ließ seine Finger tiefer in Sam hinein gleiten. Dabei traf er seine Prostata und Sam stöhnte laut auf. 

Woraufhin Dean das nochmal machte und schnell noch einen dritten Finger hinzufügte. Als sich Dean sicher war, dass Sam genug vorbereitet war, zog er seine Finger wieder zurück. 

„Willst du, dass ich den Dildo ausprobiere? Ihn in dir reinschriebe und dich richtig schön ausfülle?“ Bei seinem Worten griff Dean nachdem Gleitgel und rieb den Dildo damit ein. 

„Ja, ich will das so sehr“, antwortete Sam und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter. 

Langsam ließ Dean den Dildo über Sams Schließmuskel gleiten, um ihn ein bisschen zu necken, bevor er ihn vorsichtig dagegen drückte. 

„Machst du jetzt endlich?“, wollte Sam wissen, denn er hatte keine Lust mehr auf die Neckereien von seinem Bruder. 

„Da ist aber jemand ungeduldig“, meinte Dean und Sam konnte genau den neckenden Ton in Deans Stimme hören. 

Aber gerne kam Dean Sams Aufforderung nach und drückte die ersten Zentimeter ihn Sam hinein. 

Sam legte stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so ausgefüllt gefüllt, wie in diesem Moment. Dean hatte recht. 

„Na, gefällt dir das? Komm schon, Sammy. Wie fühlt es sich an?“

„Geil. Scheiße, Dean. Ich bin so voll.“ Stöhnend kamen die Worte über Sams Lippen. 

„Das habe ich dir doch gesagt. Dein Bruder hat immer recht, oder? Sam, du bist gerade so verdammt geil, das kamst du dir gar nicht vorstellen.“

„Mehr, Dean. Gib mir mehr.“

Dean zog den Dildo etwas zurück, nur um ihn etwas tiefer in Sam reinzuschieben. Dabei traf er Sams Prostata. 

„Ja, genau da, nochmal“, stöhnte Sam und kam Dean mit seinem Hüften entgegen, jedes Mal, wenn Dean den Dildo wieder in ihn hineinschob. 

„Willst du so kommen oder willst du meinen Schwanz in dir spüren?“ Dabei zog Dean den Dildo fast komplett aus seinem Bruder heraus, nur um ihn mit aller Leidenschaft wieder in Sam hineinzuschieben, wobei er Sams Prostata traf. 

Sam schrie fast vor Leidenschaft und sah wütend zu Dean. 

„Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht.“

„Vielleicht“, meinte Dean und machte es nochmal. 

Wieder entwich ein lauter Schrei Sams Lippen. 

„Ich will deinen Schwanz“, antwortete Sam und wenige Sekunden später, spürte Sam, wie Dean den Dildo langsam aus ihm heraus zog. 

„Wenn du das willst, bekommst du es natürlich“, sagte Dean und griff nach Sams Hüften und versenkte sich mit einem kraftvollen Stoß in der engen Hitze. 

Dean stöhnte laut auf, als ihn die voll vertraute Hitze und Enge umfing. Er brauchte einige Sekunden, da er Angst hatte sofort kommen zu müssen. 

„Dean, beweg dich“, forderte Sam seinen Bruder auf und drückte seine Hüfte Dean entgegen. 

Dieser Aufforderung kam Dean nach und bewegte sich in Sam. Es fühlte sich einfach nur geil an. Und wie Sam ihm mit jedem Stoß entgegenkam, machte ihn noch heißer. 

„Du liebst es, wenn dein großer Bruder dich fickt? Es dir richtig schön hart und fest besorgt?“ 

Dean liebte es einfach Dirty Talk zu machen. Er hatte noch nie ein Problem damit gehabt, das zu sagen, was er dachte. 

„Ja, besorgst mir richtig hart“, keuchte und stöhnte Sam zwischen seinen Wörtern. 

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen und natürlich machte er alles was Sammy wollte, also fickte er seinen Bruder in kurzen, kraftvollen Stößen. 

„Ja, fuck Dean, genauso, ich komm gleich“, stöhnte Sam und krallte sich ins Lagen. 

Der Raum war von dem Geräuschen Haut auf Haut und den stöhnen und keuchen, der beiden Brüder erfüllt. 

Als Dean spürte, wie sich langsam sein Orgasmus in ihm aufbaute, umfasste er Sams Schwanz und pumpte ihn in schnellen Rhythmus. 

Sam kam laut mit dem Namen seines Bruders auf den Lippen in Deans Hand, heiß und klebrig. 

Auch Dean stieß noch, ein, zweimal zu und kam tief in Sam. 

Schwer atmend zog sich Dean langsam aus seinem Bruder zurück und Sam drehte sich sofort auf seinen Rücken. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell, als er versuchte seine Atmung zu normalisieren. 

Dean leckte sich Sams Sperma von seiner Hand, bevor er sich zu seinem Bruder legte. 

„Und hat es dir gefallen?“, fragte Dean. Er streichelte über Sams Brust, als er ihn in die Augen sah. 

„Ja, das war die beste Idee, die du je hattest.“ 

Dean strich Sam einige verschwitzte Haarsträhnen aus dessen Stirn und gab ihn einen sanften Kuss, bevor er beide einschliefen und ins Land der Träume abdrifteten.


End file.
